Tsurugi Submersible Fighter
Background Sender: Takara Sato, Shirada Shipworks Recipient: Erich Vivit Address: Japan, artificial island VIVIT, Kakutasu Inc., #02 road Topic: Project #01: Tsurugi "Dear Erich Vivit-hakase (Professor), As the manager and spokesperson of Shirada Shipworks, I have to state the following: It is a well-known fact that Shirada Shipworks is a cooperative firm and is and willing to work with anyone from any corporation, but if we are forced to do business with someone who we do not trust or have a good image of, we will attempt to sabotage and terminate the forced cooperation in its roots...business is business, you know this as well as I know it. I am glad we were not forced into it. From your recent proposal of a modified version of the Wing model submersible fighter, our board of directors and the Shogunate have deemed the prospect of the modification plausible enough to warrant creating a new base unit for it. According to your attached notes from your previous letters, the Tsurugi Submersible Fighter will be the counterpart of the Sea-wing submersible. Regarding the choice of weaponry of torpedo launchers and an anti-aircraft weapon, here at Shirada, the Tsurugi's prototype frame will be armed with two mini-torpedo launchers that is also used on the Yari Mini-Subs for use against hostile naval units. This in turn will protect Sea-wings from enemy naval units, as the two of them would work together and complement each other. Your idea of the Tsurugi being armed with another weapon that is used for anti-aircraft duty is remarkable, however at the moment there is no weapon capable of fulfilling that task, here in Shirada Shipworks. Best regards for a fruitful cooperation, '' ''Takara Sato, Shirada Shipworks" ---- Sender: Erich Vivit, Kakutasu Inc. Recipient: Takara Sato Address: Japan, Tokyo, Tokyo Bay, Shirada Shipworks, Topic: RE - Project #01: Tsurugi "Dear Takara Sato-san, I am delighted to hear about your decision to work together with us here at Kakutasu Inc., I am glad to hear that my proposal of the modification of the Wing model submersible fighter was accepted. Kakutasu Inc. would be glad to receive the blueprints and the actual prototype frame of the Tsurugi when they are available. About your concern with the anti-aircraft weaponry the Tsurugi is to be equipped with, there is no worry. We have contracted Genbu Barracks in Tokyo to develop a new plasma-cutter cannon designed purely for the Tsurugi. From the initial data and blueprints we have received, the new MX-63 "Ichigeki" plasma-cutter cannon is a one-of-a-kind design. Instead of firing one shot after another, the "Ichigeki" plasma-cutter cannon will instead charge a capacitor system, then fire a single short-lasting, powerful plasma-cutter beam. If the Tsurugi ever has the need to inflict heavy damage or destroy a hostile aircraft in a short amount of time, the variable air/sea boosters are capable of sustaining the Tsurugi in flight long enough for it to fire its "Ichigeki" plasma-cutter cannon on the target. Unlike the other plasma-cutter weapons however, the MX-63 has an aforementioned capacitor system that allows it to empty the entire capacitor and fire off an extremely powerful plasma-cutter beam on the target, something which no other plasma-cutter weapons can do. The MX-63 is designed to pour as much firepower into one shot as possible, in comparison to other plasma-cutter weapons which is designed for long-term use, slowly melting armor instead of everything at once. The Tsurugi will then have to recharge its capacitors underwater, until it is ready. We have chosen plasma-cutter technology as its main weapon is because aircraft are usually lightly armoured, and since the MX-19 plasma-cutters of the Tankbuster divisions are already adept at melting through thick MBT armour, we know what they could do to aircraft. Best regards for a fruitful cooperation, '' ''Professor Erich Vivit, Kakutasu Inc." Category:Units